Anexo:Tipos de chistes
Tipos de chistes Chistes de "Jaimito" Estos chistes se puede decir que son "Made in Spain", a no ser que en América hagan chistes de "John". Aquí unos ejemplos de chistes de Jaimito: La maestra le pregunta a Jaimito: -Si yo digo "fui rica" es tiempo pasado, pero si digo "soy hermosa", ¿qué es? -Exceso de imaginación.'' Jaimito le dice muy triste a su mama: -Mama, en la escuela me dicen dienton. -Ay hijo ¡cerra la boca que me rayas el piso! Está Jaimito en la escuela y le pregunta la profesora: -A ver Jaimito, dime una palabra que tenga 5 "i". Y Jaimito le responde: -Pero profesora, eso es dificilisimo. -Muy bien, Jaimito. Muy bien.'' Llega un dia Pedrito a la escuela y le pregunta a Jaimito: -Jaimito, ¿qué escribiste tú en la tarea? Y le dice Jaimito: -Yo no escribí nada, ¿y tú? -Yo tampoco escribí nada. Y le dice Jaimito: ¡La profesora va a creer que nos copiamos!'' Jaimito llega del colegio y le dice a su madre: -Mama, mama, hoy hemos aprendido en el colegio que el mundo da vueltas. Por la tarde su madre lo manda a comprar. Pasa 1 hora, 2 horas, 3 horas, 4 horas... y la madre, viendo que no volvía, se asoma por la ventana y ve a Jaimito sentado en las escaleras de la entrada. Sale, se sienta a su lado y le pregunta: -Jaimito, ¿cuándo vas a ir a comprar? A lo que el niño responde: -Como el mundo da vueltas estoy esperando a que pase un supermercado por aquí.'' Jaimito le pregunta a la maestra: -Maestra, ¿usted me castigaría por algo que yo no hice? -Claro que no, Jaimito. -Ahh, pues qué bueno, porque yo no hice mi tarea.'' Jaimito le dice a su padre: -Papá, papá, no quiero ir al colegio. -¿Por que Jaimito? -Primero, tengo sueño. Segundo, me aburro. Tercero, se rien de mi. -¡Pues, tienes que ir! Primero, es tu obligación. Segundo, tienes 37 años. Tercero, eres el director del colegio.'' Jaimito está a punto de terminar la ESO por decimocuarta vez, pero la asignatura de inglés le sigue dando problemas y no puede obtener el título. Su padre va a hablar con el profesor, diciéndole amablemente que, por favor, le haga más fácil el asunto, ya que por una asignatura no podía buscar un empleo. El profesor accede: -De acuerdo. Dígale a su hijo que estudie, pero el examen se lo voy a poner tan fácil que va a poder aprobarlo y así poder graduarse. Llega al día siguiente Jaimito al examen. El profesor le tranquiliza diciéndole que se lo ha puesto más facilito para que pueda aprobarlo. Entonces empiezan: -A ver, Jaimito. Dime qué significa "Open de window". -Ni idea. ¿"Window" no es una cosa de los ordenadores? -No, no es eso. "Open the window". -No lo sé. -Significa "Abre la ventana". Bueno, no te preocupes, que te he puesto las preguntas fáciles. Dime ahora qué significa "Close the window". -Pues no lo sé. -Venga, es sencilla. Si "Open the window" es "Abre la ventana", "Close the window", por lógica, será... -No tengo ni idea. -Es "Cierra la ventana". Bueno, no te preocupes, que este examen lo vas a aprobar. Dime ahora qué significa "Good morning". -"¡Deja la ventana encajá!"'' Chistes de vascos El chiste Español por excelencia, se sulen caracterizar por decir "¡Aiva la hostia Paxi!" o "va un vasco y...". Ejemplos: Va un vasco y le dice a otro: -¡¡Hombre Patxi!!Que me he enterado de que te han tocado 2.000.000 de euros en la lotería -Bah, ¡lo echao! Está un equipo de rescate rebuscando en los escombros de las torres gemelas y quitan una piedra que tiene un tío debajo y le dicen: -¿Como ha sobrevivido a esta catástrofe? -¡Aiva la hostia Patxi! ¡Que yo venía en el avión! Están dos vascos y uno le dice al otro: -¡Aiva la hostia Patxi! ¡Que te ha tocado la lotería! -Pues si. -¿Y que vas a hacer con el dinero? -Pues de momento me he comprado 5.000 bueyes, 5.000 mulas, 3.000 caballos y 2.000 camellos. -¿Y para que quieres todo eso? -Quererlo, para nada, pero me está quedando un belén que te cagas. -Oye Patxi ¿Tu sabes cuanto le costó el Gúggenheim a Bilbao? -¿Cuanto? -10.000.000 de leros -Pse a mi mientras meta goles... Chistes que al mismo tiempo son ofensas Mas conocidos como "Tu madre es tan...". Muchos ejemplos: *Tu madre es tan gorda que la Tierra es su núcleo. *Tu madre es tan tonta que mira la Wikipedia. *Tu madre es tan gorda que tu padre, cuando te engendró, tuvo que alquilar un submarino. *Tu madre es tan tonta que no me quedó mas opción que nombrarla en este artículo. *Tu madre es tan gorda que Chanquete la vio y se murió... ¡¡NOOOOOO!! *Tu madre es tan tonta que se pone a decir frikis a los frikipedistas en el chat. *Tu madre mu gorda [ pa abrebiar ]. *Tu madre es tan grande y gorda que se necesitan 573478657346576 baneos para echarla del chat. *Tu madre es tan gorda que en vez de abrir ventanas en el ordenador abre puertas de almacenes. *Tu madre es tan gorda que para encontrarse el agujero del culo necesita un mapa mundi *Tu madre es tan tonta que haría llorar a una cebolla. *Tu madre es tan tonta que la atropelló un coche aparcado. *Tu madre atada a un poste es perfecta para espantapajaros (me refiero a los dos tipos de parajaros) *Van dos putas y se cae tu madre. *Tu madre es tan masculina que tubo que parirte tu padre!!! Chistes sobre "tontos" Más conocidos como de risa fácil. Ejemplos: El coronel dijo: ¡Sigan avanzando! Y todos se perdieron, porque Vanzando no se sabía el camino.'' La madre dijo: No juguéis con fuego. Y Fuego se quedó sin amigos y tuvo que comprarse una PSP.'' La madre dijo: Niños, no juguéis en la tierra. Y los niños se fueron a jugar a Marte.'' Cómete el bocata de tortilla. Y Tortilla se quedó sin comer.'' Tiráos a la mar. Y Mar quedó preñada.'' Apilar los barriles. Y Pilar murió aplastada por los barriles.'' El capitan dijo: ¡Abordar el barco! Y dejaron el barco de bonito...'' El capitán dijo: Todos a bordo. Y Bordo murió aplastado.'' Abre la ventana, que entre el fresco. Y entró el fresco, se llevó todas las cosas y violó a la madre.'' ¿Sabes que mi hermano monta en bicicleta desde los cuatro años? Joder, pues ya debe de estar lejos.'' ¿Qué se ve desde la torre mas alta de Toronto? Torontontero.'' Va un tío al oculista y le preguntan: -¿Que letra es esta? -La A -mire mejor y digame ¿Que letra es esta? -La A -¿Seguro que es esa letra?; anda mire mejor y diga que letra es esta -La A Entonces, el oculista se acerca al cartel y dice: -¡Ah, coño si es la A! Y ya está, que estos no son muy chulos. Como recompensa os dejo este: Estan dos gitanos jugando al ajedrez y uno dice: -Jaque mate con el caballo. Y el otro dice: -Jaque mate tú con la fragoneta, desgraciao.'' ¿Que hace un arquitecto en un orinal? Un pisito ¿Como se le llama a una gamba haciendo grafitis? gamberro Chistes religiosos Para meterte con la gente de otra religión. La mayoria son de judíos y cristianos, pero también hay solo de curas. Ejemplos: Va un señor al confesionario y justo el cura estaba comiendo. Entonces el hombre que ha entrado le dice: -He pecado. Y el cura le responde: -No, é pollo.'' Un anciano muere y va la cielo. Alli es recibido por San Pedro. -¿Me puede decir cómo se llama? -Pues... es que no me acuerdo. -A ver, le pondré algunos nombres y me dice si le suenan. ¿Carlos? ¿Luis? ¿Juan? ¿Antonio? -No, creo que no, ninguno me suena, aunque podría ser uno de esos. San Pedro, desesperado, va a ver a Jesús y le cuenta el caso del anciano. Entonces Jesus acude a hablar con él. -Mire, le hare unas preguntas. Intente recordar, ¿de acuerdo? El anciano asiente. -¿En qué trabajabas? -Creo que era carpintero. -¿Estabas casado? -Creo que sí, era una mujer muy buena, casi un santa, creo recordar. -¿Tenías hijos? -Sí, uno, pero era muy independiente. Entonces Jesús llora de alegria, y corre a abrazar al anciano. -¡Papá! Entonces el anciano llora también y exclama emocionado. -¡Pinocho!'' Un tipo llega a las puertas del cielo, donde lo recibe San Pedro quien, tras consultar un registro que tiene delante, le dice: -Veamos, no has hecho nada especialmente malo en la vida, pero la verdad es que tampoco has hecho nada especialmente bueno. Me temo que una cosa viene a compensar la otra. No se puede decir que hayas hecho nada extraordinario, o sea que no te puedo dejar pasar. -Pero, ¿y lo de los motoristas? -Explícate. -Iba conduciendo por una carretera, de noche, cuando vi a un grupo de motoristas dando una paliza a un pobre tipo junto a la carretera. Salí del coche, me acerqué al jefe del grupo y le di en toda la cara. -¡Caramba! -Y entonces les dije a todos que soltaran al tipo o se las iban a tener que ver conmigo, así que lo soltaron. -Vaya, es estupendo, ¿Y cuándo ocurrió eso? -¡Pues hace un par de minutos!'' Estaba el cura dando la misa en la iglesia, y dijo: -En este pueblo se ha perdido la fe. Y responde un borracho en voz alta: -¡Pues de aqui no sale nadie hasta que aparezca!'' Va un cura corriendo porque lo persigue un león. De repente, el cura se arrodilla y dice: -Señor, te pido que este león se vuelva cristiano. El león se arrodilla y dice: -Señor, bendice estos alimentos que voy a consumir.'' Chistes sobre vecinos Un poco menos importantes que los otros, pero bueno. Ejemplos: Un hombre tiene la costumbre de tirar la basura todas las noches al jardín de su vecino. Una noche este lo sorprende y le dice: -Si sigues tirando la basura en mi jardín, no tendre mas remedio que dar parte a la policía. -A mí me da igual, si quieres se la das toda. Yo no la quiero para nada.'' Estaban dos vecinas y una le dice a otra: -Ay vecina, me da mucha pena que mi gallina haya destrozado su jardin. -No se preocupe, porque mi perro acaba de comerse su gallina. -Menos mal, porque mi coche acaba de matar a su perro.'' Un hombre le pide ayuda a su vecino para que le ayudara a mover un sofá que se había quedado atascado en la puerta. Uno se fue a un extremo y el otro al otro. Forcejearon un buen rato hasta que quedaron exhaustos, pero el sofá no se movió. -Olvídelo, jamas podremos meter esto, pero gracias por su ayuda. El vecino lo mira con extrañeeza y le pregunta: -¡Ahh! ¿Había que meterlo?'' Chistes sobre suegras ¡¡SI!! gracias Dios por los chistes. Ejemplos: A las suegras se les quiere como al sol. Entre mas lejos mejor.'' Va un señor corriendo por la calle y un niño lo detiene y le dice: -Señor, ¿qué le pasa que va tan apresurado? -Es que compré unos aguacates para mi suegra y le han sentado mal. -Ahhh, ¿y va a buscar al doctor? -No, voy a comprar mas aguacates.'' Un amigo dice al otro: -¿Sabes que mi suegra es un ángel? El otro contesta: -¡Qué suerte tienes, la mia todavia vive!'' Pregunta un joven a su padre: -¿Por que me sirven el tomate con todo y semillas? Y le contesta el padre: -Es como las suegras, nadie sabe para que sirven pero ya vienen incluidas.'' ¿Cual es el vino mas amargo? Vino mi suegra.'' Venía el marido muy triste y la esposa le pregunta: -¿Por qué vienes tan triste? Y él le contesta: -Es que se le ha muerto la suegra a mi amigo. -¿Y por eso te pones triste? -¡Sí, es que todos tienen suerte menos yo!'' Un hombre llega a su casa después de visitar a su suegra en el hospital y le dice a su mujer: -Cariño, tu madre viene a vivir con nosotros. -¿Por qué dices eso? -Porque el médico me ha dicho que esperemos lo peor.'' -Pepe, te veo preocupado. -Es que por poco atropello a mi suegra. -¿Te fallaron los frenos? -¡No, el acelerador!'' Un marido escribe en la tumba de su suegra: "Ojalá que tanta paz encuentres como tranquilidad me dejas".'' Chiste de turno Cuando estás aburrido y estás con un amigo o desconocido, le cuentas estos chistes. Ejemplos: Papá, papá, ¿cómo se sabe si un hombre está borracho? Mira, hijo, ¿ves a esos dos hombres que vienen por ahí? Si yo estuviese borracho vería cuatro. Pero papa, si solo viene uno.'' ¡Qué bueno está esto padre!¿Dónde lo puedo tirar? Chistes sobre borrachos El de arriba no entra en este grupo porque en estos chistes nos reimos de las cosas que hacen los borrachos. Ejemplos: Un borracho va caminando por un cementerio con una botella de cerveza en la mano. De pronto, este tropieza y la botella cae en una tumba abierta. El borracho se pone a llorar y justo pasa una senora por el lugar. La senora le pregunta al borracho: -¿Familiar? Y el borracho responde: -No, litro 100.'' -¡Una cuerda, por favor!, ¡Una cuerda!- grita uno desde el centro del río. Y en la orilla habian dos borrachos y uno le dice a otro: -¡Sera estúpido!¡No se conforma con ahogarse, que ahora quiere ahorcarse!'' Va un borracho en moto y choca con una senal de tránsito. Entonces llega el policía y le pregunta: -¿Señor, no ha visto la flecha? El borracho responde: -Ni al indio que me la ha tirado.-'' Un senor llega borracho a su casa y su mujer enojada le dice: -Oye, me habías jurado no volver a poner un pie en esa cantina. A lo que el marido contesta: -Y te juro mi vida que he cumplido mi promesa, porque yo entré gateando y me sacaron a cuestas.'' Entra un borracho a una cantina y grita: -¿Quién se cree muy gallo? Todos los que estaban dentro se quedan callados, pasa un rato y despues de varias copas grita de nuevo. -¿Quién se cree muy gallo? Y se levanta un vaquero de 1.90 de estatura y le dice: -Yo, yo me creo muy gallo. ¿Por qué? Y le contesta el borracho: -Pues nada, para ver si puede despertarme a las cinco de la manana.'' Llega un borracho a su casa muy amargado y le dice a su mujer: -María, estoy hasta las narices. Me voy a tirar del quinto piso. A lo que su mujer le contesta: -¿Cómo te vas a tirar de un quinto, si vivimos en un primero? Y el le responde: -Da igual, me tiro 4 o 5 veces mas.'' Iba un borracho caminando a su casa cuando ve un letrero que le llama la atención. El borracho comienza a llorar desconsoladamente cuando, por casualidad, pasa su vecino y al verlo llorar le pregunta: -¿Por qé llora, vecino? El borracho le contesta: -A lo que hemos llegado en este mundo. Mira, en ese letrero dice que se vende madre sin sentimiento. El vecino lee el letrero y le contesta: -Pero chico, ahí lo que pone es: "Se vende madera, zinc y cemento".'' Entra un borracho a una cafetería y dice, celebrando, con voz balbuceante: -¡Felíz ano nuevo! A lo que una dama le contesta: ¿Felíz ano nuevo? ¿En pleno Abril? Y dice el borracho: -¿Ya estamos en Abril? ¡Mi mujer me va a matar, nunca he llegado tan tarde!'' Iba Jaimito llorando por la calle, se le acerca un borracho y le pregunta: -Jaimito, ¿por qué lloras? Y Jaimito le dice: -¡Es que mi abuelita se cayó del octavo piso y se fue al cielo! Y el borracho le dice: -¡Coño! ¿Y de qué está hecha tu abuela? ¿De goma?'' Esto es un borracho que está en un bar y dice: -¡De aqui a mi derecha sois todos idiotas, y de aqui a mi izquierda sois todos gilipollas! y dice un tio: -¡oye, que yo no soy gilipollas! -pues pásate al otro lado Entra un hombre borracho y con la cara y la camisa apestando a colonia de mujer y llenas de carmín y maquillaje a su casa, y le pregunta su mujer: -¿Donde has estado hasta ahora, a las 5 de la noche? -No te lo vas a creer ¡Me he pegado con un payaso! Está un borracho en un bar y le dice al camarero: -Chico, toma 50 leros, y vete donde el tio del final d la barra, y dile, que como ne deje de decir tonterías, voy a ir allí y levoy a reventar la cara a hostias. y en cuanto de aleja el camarero, le dice el borracho: -pero lo dices como cosa tuya ¿vale? Está un borracho intentando abrir una puerta y le dice su vecino: -¡Eugenio, que estas abriendo la casa con un supositorio!. -¡Mierda!, donde me meti las llaves... va un borraco por la calle, y ve una monja, se abalanza sobre ella y la empieza a pegar la paliza desu vida. Cuando acaba depegar a la moja dice: -¡Joder Batman, me has decepcionado! Chistes gore o "para emos" Son chistes de mal gusto o de humor muy negro. Pocos ejemplos: ¿Que es más gracioso que un bebé muerto? Un bebé muerto vestido de payaso.'' ¿Cómo bajas a un emo de un árbol? Cortando la cuerda.'' -¿Cómo ha ocurrido el accidente? -¿Ves ese árbol de allí? -Sí. -Pues yo no lo vi.'' Caperucita iba andando por el bosque, le cayó la noche y la aplastó.'' ¿Como se pinta una pared de rojo? tirando bebes a dos ventiladores gigantes Van tres negros por un campo de minas y ¡BUM!, se convirtió en Chocapic Que es mas placentero que ver a un emo caer de las escaleras? lanzar a uno Chistes verdes Como siempre lo mejor es lo "sexuar". Ejemplos: Es un hombre que llega a su casa y ve a su mujer en la cama, y observa que asomaban unos pies por debajo de la cama y dice: -¿Qué hace ese hombre ahí abajo? Y contesta la mujer: -Abajo no sé, pero arriba hace milagros.'' San Pedro va a un convento, reúne a las monjas en fila y pregunta a la primera: -Usted ¿ha tocado algún pene? -Sí, con este dedito. -Pues métalo en la pila bendita para que se le purifique. A la segunda monja, la misma pregunta: -Sí, con esta manita. -Pues métala en la pila bendita. La monja situada en cuarto lugar se adelanta un puesto y San Pedro le pregunta: -¿Por qué se cuela usted? -Mire, San Pedro, si he de hacer gárgaras prefiero hacerlas antes de que Sor María meta el culo.'' ¿Qué le dice un huevo al otro? No te fíes del largo, que a la hora de la verdad nos deja fuera.'' Esto es una familia de indios formada por un padre, una madre, dos hijos y una hija. El pequeño le pregunta al padre: -¿Por qué los indios tenemos nombres tan raros? -Mira hijo te pondré un ejemplo, tu hermana se llama "Estrella Fugaz" porque cuando la estábamos haciendo cayó una del cielo. Tu hermano se llama "Caballo Veloz" porque cuando lo estabámos haciendo pasó uno a gran velocidad. ¿Lo entiendes, Goma Rota?'' Un marido va a buscar a su mujer cuando salía del medico. Este al verla le pregunta: -Maruxiña ¿qué te ha dicho el medico? A lo que la mujer le responde: -Ahora no me acuerdo, no sé si me ha dicho que tengo los ovarios jodidos o me han jodido varios.'' ¿En qué se parecen una sopa y una mujer en la preparación sexual? En que hasta que no le metes el dedo no sabes si está caliente.'' Esto es una pareja que llega de un paseo romántico a la casa de ella, se apoya en la pared y él le dice a ella: -Anda María, chúpamela un poco. Y dice ella: -No, que a mi no me gustan esas cosas. Y dice él: -Pero sólo una vez. Ella: -Que no.. Y así toda la tarde hasta que baja un niño y le dice al hombre: -Que dice mi padre que si quiere se la chupa él, se la chupo yo, se la chupa mi abuela, que se la chupa hasta el gato, pero ¡por favor!, ¡QUITE LA MANO DEL TELEFONILLO!'' -Pepe, ¿hacemos un 69? -No, ¡mejor me la chupas y te debo una!'' Una persona entra en un bar de prostitutas y le dice a la recepcionista: -Traigo 5 mil ptas. Ella contesta: -Piso 2, puta 6. Entra otro individuo y dice: -Traigo 15 mil ptas. Ella le contesta: -Piso 1, puta 3. Y un último dice: -Traigo 5 duros. Y le contesta: -Piso 0, puta calle.'' Esto es un hombre que va a un bar y le dice a su amigo: -¿Qué tengo que hacer, al hacer el amor? Y le dice el amigo: -Mira yo me llevo este walki talki y tu éste y te digo lo que tienes que hacer. Entonces le dice el hombre a la mujer: -María prepárate que esta noche va a ser romántica. Y el otro hombre le dice, lo primero desaz la cama, desnúdate y a ella, os meteis en la cama y os arropais, ahora métele lo que tu y yo tenemos. Y va el otro y le mete el walki talki. ¿Que hacen 100 tios desnudos en la copa de un árbol? Una sombra de cojones. Etán dos indis pescando uando uno pesca a una sirena, entones la empieza a mirar las tetas, y la tira al rio. El otro indio dice: -¿Por qué? -¿Por donde? Chistes clásicos Los de toda la vida, que ahora apenas tienen gracia. Ejemplos: *Van 2 y se cae el del medio. *Van 2 y se cae el de la derecha. *Van 2 y se caen los dos, porque iban agarras de la mano. *Van 2 corriendo por 3 calles. *Van dos en una moto y se cae el de enmedio por la ventanilla de atrás por no llevar cinturón de seguridad. *Va un barco de vela y se apaga. *Va un barco a un muelle y rebota. *Va una pelota y vuelca. *Va un caracol y derrapa. Chistes para listos Si no pillas ninguno no eres listo. Ejemplos: Va uno y dice que Pi es igual a 0´33.'' El paciente le dice al psiquiatra: "Sería más apático si no fuera tan letárgico".'' -Doctor, tengo hipopotomostrosesquipedialiofobia desoxirribonucléica. -Váyase a la puta mierda.'' Están dos americanos, dos españoles y dos rusos sentados en la mesa y dicen los americanos: -América es la polla, porque nuestro país va a enviar otra nave tripulada a la luna. -América es una mierda, porque Rusia va a enviar un satélite a Plutón para tomar fotos. -¡Qué anticuados estáis! eso es una mierda, porque España va a enviar una nave al Sol. -¡Pero eso es imposible! ¿No sabéis que todo lo que se acerca al sol se derrite? -¡Éstos son gilipollas! ¡Se creen que vamos a enviar la nave de día! Un profesor de física y su asistente trabajan liberando iones de hidróxilo negativamente cargados, y entonces, el asistente dice: -¡Espere, profesor! ¿Por qué los ácidos salicilos no aceptan a los iones de hidróxilo? Y el profesor responde: -¡Ésos no son los iones de hidróxilo! ¡Ésa es mi esposa!'" Chistes para gente lolera Si no usas la palabra lol todo el tiempo o no la conoces, no leas esto: Va un niño con su mama y le dice: -mama en la escuela me dicen que estoy feo, y la mama dice: -lol Que le dice un lol a otro lol? Pues lol como pasa 2 lols se casan? Tienen lolitos. Cual es el colmo de don lalo y doña lola? Que su hijo en vez de ser loler sea equisdero. Que le dice un lol a un noob? Eres noob, entonces el noob responde: lol - Make me a sandwich. - What? Make it yourself. - sudo make me a sandwich. - Okay. Chistes de "se abre el telón" Son películas representadas por tonterías. Ejemplos: *Se abre el telón y salen cuatro tios montados a caballo sosteniendo un vaso con catro guotas de leche. Se cierra el telón. ¿Cómo se llama la película? Los cuatro jinetes de la poca leche. *Se abre el telón y salen dos gitanos en un barco inmenso. ¿como se llama la película? El Gitanic. *Se abre el telón y salen un montón de gitanos, y al final unos cuantos policías. Se cierra el telón. ¿Cómo se llama la película? Los últimos sus muráis. *Se abre el telón y salen unos chorizos que están a kilómetros de distancia. Se cierra el telón. ¿Cómo se llama la película? Chorizontes lejanos. *Se abre el telón y sale un burro montado sobre otro burro y llevando a cuestras a otro burro. Se cierra el telón. ¿Cómo se llama la película? Triburrón. *Se abre el telón y salen un 1 y un 2 llamando a una puerta. Se cierra el telón. ¿Cómo se llama la película? ¿Está er tré? *Se abre el telón y salen un montón de gitanos muy atentos a lo que hace una mujer. Se cierra el telón. ¿Cómo se llama la película? Los vigilantes de la paya. *Se abre el telón y sale una mujer llamada Francisca peleándose contra un cable de alta tensión. Se cierra el telón. ¿Cómo se llama la película? El amperio contra Paca. *Se abre el telón y sale Aria Giovanni desnuda. Se corre el telón. *Se abre el telón y salen dos gitanos bajándose de una furgoneta. Se cierra el telón y desaparece el telón, los focos, las gradas y la madre que los parió. *Se abre el telón y sale tu puta madre una Tía cagando.¿como se llama la película?: Aprietty woman *Se abre el telón y se ve un cadáver y un montón de mierda a su lado. ¿como se llama la película? El asesino anda suelto. *Primer acto:Se a bre el telón y aparece un jebi. Segundo acto:Se abre el telón y no aparece nada Tercer acto: Se abre el telon y aparece el jebi de antes. ¿Cómo se llama la Película? El retorno del jebi *Se abre el telón y aparece un tio diciendo que la polla le mide un metro medio, cuando de repente aparecen unos tios y se lo llevan ¿Como se llama la película? Los cazafantasmas *Se abre el telón y se ve a un tio comiendo pescado el 24 de Diciembre. ¿Como se llama la película? Pescadilla antes de navidad *Se abre el telon y aparece un chino tocando el arpa, ¿como se llama la película? Alpa chino *Se aber el telon y aparece una gamba armada hasta los dientes ¿como se llama la película? Gambo *Se abre el telón y aparece la novia del hombre de hielo si depilar, y levanta un brazo. ¿como se llama la película? La jungla de cristal *Se abre el telon y sale un perro cagando, como se llama la pelicula? pues la verdad no se por eso te pregunto Ya no pongo más, que sino se me rompe la mandíbula de tanto reir... Categoría:Anexos